Background Music
by Curlscat
Summary: Sometimes life feels like it should have a soundtrack. Well, maybe it does. Maybe we just can't hear it. Short oneshots that are sort of kind of like the shuffle challenge except without an MP3 player. The transmutation of my old fanfic, TwentyFive, minus most of the lyrics.
1. Avril Lavigne Plus People

**AN~ Because of the illegality of songfics, I took down twenty-five out of my twenty-seven songfics. I have two left, one because... well, there's so much story around it that NEEDS the song that I couldn't remove the lyrics, and I like the fic enough to hope for the best. The other is buried in my hundred word challenge. I'll do something about later. **

**So anyway, because some people (two) have expressed a desire to not lose those things (I thought they were awful but whatever), I have decided to kind of sort of almost do the shuffle challenge... with some changes. I'm only doing the songs I already have on my list. That means about ten more than were originally in this... thing. I'm not using an iPod or any shuffle-equipped MP3 player, because I don't have one, so this is just song-inspired fics that are written in the time it took me to listen to the song.**

**ALSO A VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: I'M KIND OF SORT OF TAKING A SUMMER HIATUS.  
I want to spend time with my boyfriend and my family and friends before I go away to college this fall, and I want to spend money while I have some. Also I want to read enough books that I can pack all the ones I haven't read yet and take them with me, and I want to write. So that doesn't leave much time for the internet.  
SO YEAH. I MIGHT UPDATE SOME OF MY OTHER FICS THIS SUMMER. IT'S UNLIKELY YOU'LL SEE ANYTHING REGULAR UNTIL SEPTEMBER, THOUGH.**

**Disclaimer: songs aren't mine, characters aren't mine, world isn't mine. Plots are mine.**

* * *

**When You're Gone, Avril Lavigne:**

Sabrina was depressed. Daphne was mad at her again- this time she hadn't been sad enough when they left Ferryport Landing. How was that her fault? They'd be coming back to visit! There were Everafters in NYC! Puck and Uncle Jake would come visit them in a month or so! BLANK was living in the same apartment building!

But Daphne didn't want that. She wanted Sabrina to feel the way she did. What neither of them got was that they were there own people, and their problems started when they expected the other one to react the way they did.

Right now, though, Sabrina _was_ sad. Awfully sad. She missed Daphne like she didn't know she could miss someone, and she was sure this was what heartbreak was. She couldn't even describe this missing, it was so enormous. And she didn't know how to fix it, because she wasn't the same as Daphne, and she couldn't react the way her sister wanted her to.

She couldn't fix this.

* * *

**Keep Holding On, Avril Lavigne:**

The Scarlet Hand had risen again, and Sabrina and Puck were fighting it, along with the rest of their family. Right now, she was standing on her own in front of her house- she wouldn't protect it that badly, but they were saving some very important things in it, and she couldn't let them get to it.

Puck appeared next to her. She almost stared at him, because she'd thought he was off doing something else, something more important.

But she just said, "Hey."

"Hey," he said, grinning at her.

"We're gonna die," she told him.

"Probably," he agreed. "Wanna give up?"

"Of course not," she answered.

"Didn't think so," he said.

They slid their feet further apart, steadying themselves, and waited. The Scarlet Hand approached, roaring at them as they came down to attack. It might be Sabrina and Puck's last battle. They didn't care. They'd been in tight situations before. And at least they had each other. Being together always made it better.

"I love you," she told him as the battle began.

He grinned at her. "Same."

* * *

**Complicated, Avril Lavigne**

Sabrina and Daphne had been living in New York for about a year before Sabrina noticed the changes. Daphne wasn't sweet and innocent anymore. She wasn't bubbly. She was... popular. The kind of girl Sabrina would have hated when she was younger, or wished she could be, and now just looked down on. So she decided to talk to her about it.

So she knocked on her sister's bedroom doorframe and said, "You busy?"

Daphne shook her head, so Sabrina walked in and said, "What happened to you?" She looked distastefully at the posters of the latest boy band.

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked.

"You're acting like a poser," Sabrina said. "You _are_ a poser. There's no way this is you."

"How do you know?" Daphne asked.

"I know," Sabrina said. "And if you think it is you, you're lying to yourself, which is worse."

Daphne winced. But she straightened up and said, "The old me was a baby."

Sabrina shook her head and said, "No. She was nice. And we all liked her."

"But... I was getting teased."

"You're better than them," Sabrina said sincerely. "Could you... be you again?"

Daphne sighed and said, "Fine. But it's going to be hard."

Sabrina hugged her sister. "I'll help. I promise."

Daphne smiled. "I love you."

* * *

**I'm With You, Avril Lavigne**

She didn't remember anything. Well, she did. She remembered being a kid and living in New York City. But she didn't remember anything between that and the funny short man walking away from her, brushing pink glitter off his hands. She stood alone now, hours later, on a bridge in a place she'd never been before.

She wasn't sure what was going on, but she was pretty sure that she should have people who knew her. Didn't she have friends? Her family? Didn't anybody want to look for her? Was she that pitiful a person?

Then he showed up- she didn't know who he was, but he was tall and blonde and he called her by name.

"I'm sorry," she said, "But... I don't know who you are."

His face fell, and he said, "That's... okay. Come with me, and I'll tell you. I know your family."

She nodded and took his hand, and he led her off to the answers."

She didn't know him, but she felt like she ought to.

* * *

**What is this feeling, Wicked: (Taken straight from the old fic because it's a parody, not a songfic.)**

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Mom,_

There's been some confusion over partners here in town,

More like a ton of it.

_But of course I'll care for Daphne,_

But of course I'll rise above it,

For I know that's how you'd want me to respond.  
Yes there's been some confusion for you see my partner is-

How do I put this?

_Unusually exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe._

Blond.

This is the weirdest feeling. I've never felt this way before.

_What is this feeling, so sudden, and new,_

I felt the moment I laid eyes on you?

_My pulse is rushing,_

My head is reeling,

_My face is FLUSHING,_

Oh what is this feeling?  
Vervid as a flame,  
does it have a name?  
YEEESSS  
Loathing.

Yeah, let's go with that.

Un-a-dul-ter-ated loathing,

I hate it all! At least, that's what I guess it is, because there's one other option, and it CAN'T be that.

For your face,

_Your voice!_

Your clothing!

Let's just say,  
I loathe it all!  
Every little trait howeeever small,  
makes my very flesh begin to crawl,  
with simple utter loathing.

Every time we touch, I get chills, it's GOT to be because you disgust me.

There's a strange exhilaration  
in such total detestation,  
it's so pure so stroooooooooooooooong!

Very strong. It's weird, though. I almost- like it.

Though I do admit it came on fast,  
still I do believe that it can last,  
and there will be loathing, loathing you my  
whooooole life through!

* * *

**Open Wounds, Skillet:**

Puck sat in his bedroom in Faerie, fuming at his dad. They'd had a shouting match during dinner, again. It was always worse when his mom and Mustardseed were out. When it was just him and his dad...

They might kill each other someday.

Right now, he was 'grounded,' which meant he was supposed to think about his failings and how to do better.

Translation? How to be more like his dad.

It was funny, they were never really punishments.

But... why did he hurt so much? He couldn't still care about what his dad thought, could he?

Of course not.

Except it really did hurt.

He'd never live up to his father's expectations. And his dad would never stop expecting things.

So the solution was to leave, wasn't it? It was that or do something really stupid. And since, in his deepest corners, he knew he did love his dad and want him to be proud of him, he'd have to get out of there.

Someday. Once things got worse.

* * *

**Second Chance, Shinedown: (Sequel to "Open Wounds")**

Mustardseed found Puck in his room, brooding. He knocked on the doorframe and walked in, looking sympathetically at his brother. "You wanna talk?"

Puck snorted. "No."

"But you're going to anyway," Mustardseed said calmly.

Puck nodded and sighed. He laid down on his stomach across the bed, his arms hanging over the edge. Then he shot up into a sitting position and burst out, "Do they seriously expect me to marry her? She's like... I mean, she's turned into a total witch! I'm pretty sure she went crazy. And any feelings she had for me got lost in her wanting to be queen. We don't agree on anything, and- dangit, Mustardseed, I want to _go_ somewhere, I want to _do_something with my life! If I get married, I'm never geven going to be a prankster anymore.

"So what are you going to do?" Mustardseed asked, thinking he knew the answer already.

"Leave," Puck said simply. "Before dad gets a chance to force me into it or kick me out.

Yup. He'd known it. "All right," Mustardseed said.

"Tell mom I'm sorry?" Puck asked.

Mustardseed nodded. "I'll miss you."

Puck gave him a lopsided grin. "You'll be fine. You always are."

Mustardseed shook his head and thought to himself, _Only because I have you_.

* * *

**Make This Go On Forever, Snow Patrol**

Henry was leaving. It was all Goldie could think about: he was leaving. Going away. Without her.

She'd tried to change his mind. It hadn't worked. In fact, it had made it worse. He- he thought she wasn't sorry that his dad had died. He thought she didn't understand. But she _did_. She did. She just didn't know how to tell him, how to make him see that she didn't want to keep him here because she didn't understand that he wanted to get away from his memories, how to show him that she thought it would be easier if they grieved together.

She'd fix it. She'd make it right again. If he would just _listen_, though, it would be so much easier.

But he was leaving. And she was afraid that he wouldn't let her fix it, wouldn't let her follow him to make it better. Or worse, that he would find some other girl who would fix it for him, and he'd like her better than he liked Goldie. She was terrified she'd lose him over this. She couldn't lose him. Henry was perfect for her. He was the only one who had ever understood, the only one she loved.

And she'd thought he loved her. But if he loved her, he wouldn't leave, would he? He'd stay. He'd listen to her.

That was why she was afraid he'd find someone else. She knew he was grieving and hurting and not thinking straight, but she thought this might mean that he was showing her how he really felt, that he really didn't want this. Didn't want her.

She'd show him, though. They were right for each other. She'd prove it to him.

And that meant following him.

That settled it. She'd go to New York City with him.

Then she could make it all better. And they would be just right.

* * *

**Come Back to Me, David Cook**

Sabrina had called everyone together for a family meeting. They were all gathered in the living room, staring at her as she stood in front of the TV.

"Right," Sabrina said, taking a deep breath. "Umm... I- I think I have to- I'm going to... I mean, it's great here. I love it. I love all of you. But... I've just- well, I've lived here since I was eleven. I think I need to get out for a bit, just a few years. I'm going to leave, see the world, figure out who I am without you all a little bit more. Then I'll be back. You're- you're not mad at me, are you? You guys get it?"

Jake got it. Since Puck had disappeared, he'd been waiting for this, actually. He understood completely. Besides, he'd done it himself.

Red mostly got it. It wasn't a surprise, she'd been waiting for it. She saw everything.

Basil didn't really get it. He was only ten, after all. But he wanted his sister to be happy.

Granny and Veronica understood, too. Sabrina was growing. It was hard. And this wasn't an easy town to grow into yourself in.

Daphne sighed and said, "I can't fix it, can I?"

Sabrina shook her head, turning to her dad.

"I'll miss you," Henry said at last, "but I know you'll be fine."

Sabrina smiled at her dad, then leaned in and hugged him. "I love you, daddy," she said, "Thanks."

He smiled at her. "I love you, too."

* * *

**Stand in the Rain, Superchick:**

It was raining again. Sabrina hated the rain- even now that she had her family back again, rain reminded her of the night she'd lost them, and the two horrible years that had followed.

Puck, who was visiting their NYC apartment with Uncle Jake, looked at her face, then decided something. "Come on," he said, standing.

"What?" Sabrina asked.

"Come on," Puck said. "Rain's not this bad. You can't get in a funk every time there's a storm. We're gonna fix this."

Sabrina sighed, but followed Puck outside onto the street. They were practically alone on the sidewalk outside the brownstone. She stood there, glaring at him. Puck just watched her.

Eventually, something changed. Sabrina felt herself feeling stronger. The rain wasn't so bad anymore. It was cold and damp, but it wasn't horrible. Her posture grew stronger, her eyes grew brighter, and she almost smiled. It couldn't beat her.

She looked at Puck. "You win."

* * *

**Just So You Know, Jesse McCartney**

Three months after Puck crashed her wedding, Sabrina found a note stuck in the back of her closet- a note from Puck, dated right before her disappearance (the weirdest thing about the note was that he'd known the date). She sat down to read it.

"Dear Sabrina," it read,

"I'm leaving. I know I should talk to you in person, but I think if I do I won't be able to actually go, or I'll chicken out. And I know it's not fair for me to go, but- well, seeing you with that other guy last night, whatever his name was- it was the last straw. I'm going off to sort things out. I'm trying to fix it so we can just be friends, like you've been saying you want, but I just _can't stop loving you_. So I'm leaving. So you can be happy. Maybe if I'm not around you all the time I can get over you.

"I'm sorry. I should actually say goodbye, and you're probably going to hate me after you read this, but I'm leaving my forwarding address on the back, in case you want to call me or something.

"If you don't, I'll just assume you want me to stay gone.

"So yeah. Bye. I love you, even when I hate you.

"-Puck"

Sabrina flipped the letter over. There was an address on the back. She sat on the floor with a thump. She'd been so wrong. About everything. She had to tell him.

* * *

**You and I, Anarbor**

Jake and Briar sat on a bench in the park, watching ducks swim across the river. Occasionally, a merman came up and grabbed at the ducks, making them fly off randomly.

Jake wrapped his arm tighter around Briar, smiling at her as she laughed at the ducks.

"I love you, you know that?" Jake asked, kissing her temple.

Briar laughed. "You told my five minutes ago. Of course I know." She looked up at him with a smile and said, "I love you, too, though."

"I just want to make sure you never forget," Jake said. "Besides, it was definitely longer than five minutes."

"Six," Briar said, "Maybe."

"Seven," Jake protested.

Briar smiled. "I'm not complaining. I like how much you tell me. It makes me feel appreciated."

"You should always feel appreciated," Jake said. "If I ever don't make you feel appreciated i'm doing it wrong."

Briar looked at him and said, "Trust me, Jake, you are doing it _so_ right."

* * *

**Hero/Heroine, Boys Like Girls**

Henry and Veronica are sitting in a cafe between their apartments in NYC. He's so amazed that she's here with him that he doesn't even know what to do. He wants her. Forever.

"Henry?" Veronica asks.

"Yeah?" he asks back.

"Do you... do you want this forever?" she asks. "I mean, sometimes it seems like you do, but then you pull back, and..."

How can he explain this? He loves her, but his past... He can't just tell her, can he? But the alternative is to lie to her his whole life, and not let her meet his mother, or his brother (although keeping her away from Jake is probably a good idea).

"I do, Ronnie," he insists. "I really do, but-"

"There it is," she sighs. "That but."

"No, it's not that," he hurries to assure her. "It's... Things are complicated."

"How?" she asks. "_Tell _me."

Henry sighs, then looks at her. He takes a deep breath and asks, "Ronnie, have you ever heard of the Brothers Grimm?"

* * *

**No Surprise, Daughtry**

Sabrina couldn't take it anymore. She and Puck... they just weren't working out. It was dangerous. Toxic. They were killing each other inside, with the fights and the acidic words. She loved him, but she kept hurting him. And he kept hurting her.

She couldn't live with this. Every fight was worse- and every time they made up it was better, but that wasn't enough. She felt like their relationship was bipolar. Daphne had complained about some of her relationships not having enough passion. Sabrina and Puck had never had that problem. Their relationship was nothing BUT passion. Hatred and desperate, desperate love. She couldn't live like that anymore. She wanted some stability. She needed to know he'd be there for her no matter what, no matter what had happened the day before. She wanted a relationship where not everything was at its maximum energy all the time. She needed some stability, some in-between. And with Puck... there was none of that. They were both all-or-nothing people, and they were breaking each other to pieces inside. It needed to stop.

She was just pretty sure that stopping it meant that one of them would have to leave.

She still loved him... sometimes. But she was afraid someday they'd take it too far and one of them would be so hurt they'd never recover.

And she was pretty sure they were getting close to that point.

* * *

**Stay, Safetysuit**

Puck didn't want her to leave. He knew she had to. Knew how much he kept hurting her (how much she kept hurting him, too, but that was less important. After all, everyone he'd ever loved had hurt him- his mom bowing to his dad's rules, his dad thinking he was good for nothing, Relda going and dying on him... Why should she be any different?). He hated hurting her. Knew someday he'd take it too far. Knew he might break her inside.

But the thing was... he didn't care.

He loved her. He wanted her to stay with him forever. He thought he might die without her.

It was why he was so glad she was an Everafter. He was just so happy that he'd never have to live without her. Or he'd been that happy.

But now it was looking like he was going to have to live without her anyway, and he didn't know how to deal with that. She was his one and only. She was all the cliche things that he needed... his sun, his stars, his moon, his oxygen, his happiness.

Of course, she was also the sword stabbing him in the side, the grenade that kept exploding in his heart and destroying it over and over again.

He didn't even know what he did half the time. But he wanted to fix it. Maybe then she'd stay.

* * *

**AN~ Actually, this works a lot better. I tried to keep the original settings and feel for these, and I got rid of the stupid stuff, and it's okay that it's short. Plus I depend less on the lyrics, and for some of these songs *cough Avril Lavigne can't write lyrics cough* that's a good thing. So yeah. I think I like this thing much better than the other thing.**


	2. Kelly Clarkson and Friends

**AN~ I like writing these, though sometimes I wish I could completely rewrite them instead of sticking to the original subject, vary it up a bit character-wise. I mean, who's going to notice? Are you? I hope not. I hope you forgot about the originals. But I'll mostly stay with them.**

Chicly:** I see what you mean, but it does have to fit the songs on my list. So if the song is about someone going away, not about someone finding a new girlfriend, I can't change the plot that much. I'm not picking most of the songs, either, they were mostly requests or suggestions. The 'background music' thing was just because I needed a cool title. :)**

Guest:** Yeah, but some of them were happy!**

* * *

**Behind these Hazel Eyes, Kelly Clarkson**

Puck looked at the wedding invitation in his hand, the one Daphne didn't know she'd actually gotten to him. "You are cordially invited... blah blah blah, the wedding of Sabrina Grimm and _someone else_.'

He couldn't believe it.

He just couldn't even... the idea was so ridiculous. They were in love. He'd been gone, yeah, but they were... in the name of everything he believed in, she made him corny enough to even think the word _soulmates_. That was what they were.

And she was marrying someone else.

_"I love your eyes," Sabrina says._

_"They're weird," Puck says._

_"No, they're hazel," Sabrina says, "They change color. It's really cool. I wish mine did."_

_"I knew you thought I was cool," Puck says smugly._

_"Shut up," Sabrina says, but even as she smacks him, she kisses him._

_He's never been happier._

And now it was over.

And she didn't even know how much he felt like dying inside.

* * *

**You Found Me, Kelly Clarkson**

When Sabrina looked at Granny Relda, at least anymore, her eyes were full of love. She was so grateful to her grandmother because she'd taken Sabrina in and... She'd saved her from everythign at the orphanage. She'd hated it at first, but then Granny Relda had shown her what life could be like as a fairy tale detective.

More than that, she'd reminded her what it was like to have a family, and she'd taught her that you didn't need to be born related to someone to have them be family.

Red felt the same way, and she understood, watching Sabrina watch Relda cooking.

Sabrina was living back in Ferryport Landing now, because she'd tried living in New York City, but it hadn't worked out. She had something the doctors called PTSD, which meant that she couldn't be around crowds, and she had a hard time with strangers.

Granny Relda was helping her with that, too. She was helping Sabrina and Red both to heal and become normal people. She was helping Pinocchio to become a good person, to learn what it really meant to grow up.

Because that was what she did. She rescued people.

* * *

**Since You Been Gone, Kelly Clarkson**

Snow is over Billy. Really she is. She's moved on. She's sure about it.

At first she meant to come back. After she sorted everything out, she would come back and show him that she could take care of herself, and even though she loved him she didn't _need_him to protect her. She just needed him to love her.

But then he married all those other girls and she realized that maybe he wasn't quite as amazing as she'd thought he was.

And then they both moved to Ferryport Landing and even though she still sometimes saw him doing something heroic, something _nice_, most of the time he was so frustrating, so stuck up, so ridiculously pompous and determined to make himself the king of their new home, that it was easy for her to convince herself that she didn't love him. And now she's sure.

... Isn't she?

Of course she is.

So why does her heart still beat a little bit faster every time she sees him?

* * *

**Because of You, Kelly Clarkson**

The more Henry thinks about it, the more he decides it's his dad's fault- almost all of it.

His father was wonderful when they were children. He was the fun parent- but he was also always pushing his sons. Henry and Jake were allowed free reign through the Hall of Wonders, but they were also expected to always be excellent detectives and good at everything.

Henry is pretty sure that's why Jake depends so much on magic. Jake was smaller and slower than Henry when they were younger, so he had to use more magic to compensate, and now he depends on it in a world where everyone else he deals with (almost) is practically immortal.

And if his dad hadn't run into things, he'd still be alive. If he'd just let Henry help, instead of going after a Jabberwocky on his own, he might still be alive. And Henry knows he's cautious because of that.

He's not necessarily sorry he's cautious now, but it's put gaps between him and his family, who all think he's too overprotective. And losing his dad is what showed him how dangerous this life is. Magic is too big, too scary, especially without his dad there between it and him.

* * *

**Breakaway, Kelly Clarkson**

Basil loved his family, really he did. He just... needed some space. That was all.

They were so overprotective, was the problem. His dad, particularly, but also his mom and his sisters. He guessed it had to do with the fact that he'd been kidnapped and almost possessed when he was a baby, but seriously? He wasn't a baby anymore. He was an adult- practically.

So he was going to leave.

Not forever. Just... take a break. See places. Do things. Meet people.

He was determined to do this. But he was also terrified to tell his family. Because he was pretty sure nobody would be okay with it. And because he _did_ love them, he didn't want to hurt them, and he was afraid him leaving would hurt them. Or they'd argue and then he'd say something that would hurt them.

But he went and told them anyway. And they didn't understand, but they tried. And they let him go. Sabrina and Daphne supported him the most.

So now he was on his way to the airport, his sister and her husband in the front seat before him, on his way to see the world.

* * *

**My Life Would Suck Without You, Kelly Clarkson**

Sabrina raised an eyebrow at Puck, who was standing awkwardly on her front steps.

"Well," she said. That was all.

They'd had another fight, and he'd left her- forever, he'd said, this time.

"Yeah," he agreed. "I'm back."

It was probably her fault- she'd started it. But he'd finished it. He'd taken it to the next level. Bringing up her PTSD was a low blow, even if she'd teased him about his daddy issues first.

"I see that," she said, still standing between him and her house.

"Are you going to let me in?" he asked.

Sabrina pretended to think about it. "I don't know. I'm still kind of ticked."

"If I said I was sorry would it help?" he asked.

"Maybe," Sabrina said. "Are you sorry?"

"Are you?" Puck challenged.

This was going nowhere.

"Are you really going to make me be the bigger person here?" she asked.

"Hey, I came to see you," Puck said. "It's your move."

"Oh come here you jerk," Sabrina said, grabbing him and pulling him into her arms.

* * *

**Miss Independent, Kelly Clarkson**

Sabrina was alone again. Bradley was gone- he'd left her for both of them, he'd said. Because he knew she didn't know who she wanted and he didn't want to hurt her by making her choose.

But now she had neither of them, because she might still love Puck (maybe just a little bit. Maybe), but she was still very, very angry at him, And she was not ready to forgive him.

But she was tired of being alone. Sure, it was easier. It hurt less in the short run, because this way nobody could hurt her except Daphne. And look how often Daphne had hurt her, especially when they were younger! She didn't need love. She had enough pain.

And she was busy enough. She had friends, and she had her job. So maybe she was single and all, but she was badass and happy most of the time. Too busy for love anyway (she'd wondered about that even with Bradley).

But still, there was Puck. He'd told her he still loved her, even after she'd shouted him out, even after he'd seen her almost marry someone else. Hadn't she hurt him?

And if she couldn't stop either of them from hurting by holding herself away from him, maybe...

Maybe they'd be better together.

* * *

**My Dad's A Chef, Arthur**

Pinocchio walked into the kitchen, where Sabrina, Daphne, Puck, and Red were all playing cards.

"Your brother is watching that show, Arthur, I think it's called?" he said.

Daphne nodded. "I liked that show when I was younger. What about it?"

"Well, I couldn't help noticing that the song... it's a musical episode or somemthing, but anyway, the one song about the father being a chef and making rather disgusting gourmet recipes for his family?"

"I know what you're talking about," Sabrina said, grinning at Pinnochio's attempts to seem like he hadn't been watching the show.

"Yes, well, it reminds me of your grandma," Pinocchio said.

Daphne slammed her hands on the table. "Hey!"

* * *

**If Today Was Your Last Day, Nickelback**

Sabrina was leaving- she was pretty sure forever. She and Puck had had a really big fight, and, well, Aly and Emma were all grown up now, so they didn't need their parents to be together. So she was going to leave. She and Puck were just too bad for each other. Far too bad.

She was tired of fighting with him, tired of hurting him and being hurt. It wasn't healthy, and even if sometimes they were happy together, was it worth it? She didn't think so.

At the moment she was staying at Bella's house, talking to Wendell. The two were engaged now. Sabrina and Wendell had been close ever since high school and Bella and Sabrina were actually really good friends despite their history.

"Tell me something," Wendell said. "If you were going to die tomorrow, how would you want to spend today?"

Sabrina thought about it, seriously. And she realized that she'd want to be... with Puck. She'd want to apologize for being such a jerk. She'd want to love him.

She sighed. So much for leaving forever.

"Fine," she said, glaring at Wendell. "You win."

Wendell grinned. "Come on, we both know you two are stuck together for eternity. I just needed to help you see."

* * *

**Airplanes, B. o. B. and Hayley Williams**

Sabrina has just had another argument with her father about how she's almost an adult right now, and he needs to back off. Neither of them won the argument.

Now she's sitting on the roof of the apartment building. She should be on the train to Granny's house right now, but her dad won't let her. He ripped up her ticket, actually. And so much for her going to France this summer with her friends. She's going to miss that flight by about five years, if he gets his way.

"You okay?" Puck asks, coming out from who knows where to sit next to her.

Sabrina shakes her head and sighs. "It's just... he's so frustrating, you know?"

Puck laughs. "I know. Just like you."

Sabrina rolls her eyes and smacks him.

They sit in silence for a while, looking up at the sky. Sabrina can see a few stars, but not many. It's something she misses about living in Ferryport Landing. Here all she can see is airplanes.

"Make a wish," Puck suggests.

Sabrina laughs. "That's not a shooting star."

Puck shrugs. "Who cares? You need a wish. Maybe someone will hear."

"Maybe," Sabrina says doubtfully.

So she wishes.

* * *

Landslide, Stevie Nicks

Relda was tired. Very tired. She'd been around a long time, and she was ready to move on.

She called her family together to tell them. It was not a happy gathering to start with- Puck and Sabrina had had a very big argument and brought most of the family into it, so they were all angry with each other.

"I need you to stop for a minute," Relda said softly. "Stop fighting, all right?"

That stopped their bickering. It wasn't her tone, because that was soft. It was the fact that she wasn't scolding them like she'd normally do.

She looked at her family, all gathered together. Mr. Canis, Daphne- now sixteen, Red- the same age, Veronica, Henry, Jake, Sabrina and Puck... She would miss them.

"What is it, Granny?" Daphne asked.

"I'm getting old," Relda said.

"So?" Puck asked.

Nobody else said anything. And then Puck's eyes widened and he said, "_No_!"

She nodded.

"Why?" Red asked softly.

"It's my time, child," Relda answered. "My time is past. My dog is dead, my husband is waiting for me..."

Daphne was crying now. Sabrina and Veronica looked like they were trying very hard not to.

"So I've called you here to say goodbye," Relda said.

* * *

**Fighter, Christina Aguilera**

Sabrina looks at her dad and says, "You know, it's your fault."

"What?" Henry asks.

"Everything that happened. I mean, you guys getting kidnapped, me and Daphne almost dying. If you hadn't taken us out of Ferryport Landing, mom wouldn't have started working with Faerie, and then you wouldn't have gotten kidnapped because sh'd never have made the speech. So, technically, if it weren't for you and your lies, we'd have been safe."

Henry gapes at his eldest child.

"And if you'd told us we had a grandma, then we wouldn't have spent two years in the foster system. We'd have gone straight to Granny and she'd have taken us in. I'd never have had those two awful years."

"I- I'm sorry," Henry says.

Sabrina smiles and says the most surprising thing yet: "Don't be."

Henry starts. "What? I thought you were mad at me."

"I should be," Sabrina says, "but I'm honestly glad. It made me a fighter. And if it weren't for that, we might all be dead now. So I guess it was a good thing, even if I was angry for a while. So thanks, dad."

Henry doesn't say anything this time.

* * *

**Killer Queen, Queen**

Moth had been wonderful once. She had her own apartments in The Golden Egg- the underground part of the restaurant was much larger than the topside, and it was where most of the important Everafters in the city lives.

She'd had several sets of apartments she could be reached at outside the Golden Egg, too, though- she had many dealings that she didn't want _everyone_ to know about. Most of these had something to do with securing her position, making her better known to Oberon, and not just Titania. She was going to be the queen someday. They just didn't know it yet.

All her apartments were beautiful, well-stocked with poisons, ceremonial drinks, jewels, fancy furniture, and ingredients for spells.

She was a perfect servant to Titania's face, but the rest of the time she was high and mighty, like the baroness she'd been born as- the princess she was.

And now it was gone.

But at least she could remember it.

* * *

**I could get used to this, The Veronicas**

Relda had never had a lover before Basil. He was her first experience with any man other than as a friend or a relative. And, all in all, she was quite satisfied. In fact, if all relationships were like this, Relda was pretty sure that she completely understood why girls and women were so desperate for romance. She'd never understood it before, but being with Basil was excellent.

He was kind, caring, understanding, and so, so funny. Even with his... family history, all that meant was that they would be going on an adventure. Hopefully many adventures. She'd always wanted an adventure. She'd wanted that more than she'd wanted love. And now she was getting both: what she'd wanted, and what she'd never wanted.

And now, on this day, the first day of their married life, he was waking her up with breakfast in bed. Not room service from their hotel, but with breakfast that he'd made somewhere and was now bringing to her bed.

"You're going to spoil me," she said, laughing.

He kissed her. "You don't spoil. You're like honey- you never go bad."

Relda laughed again and said, "I love you."

Then she ate her breakfast, ready for the first day of the rest of her life- all of it to be spent with her wonderful husband.

* * *

**Here I am, Camp Rock**

Red sat on the rock and watched her family having their picnic. They were all sitting in central park, on a visit to Sabrina, Daphne, Basil, Henry, and Veronica. It was nice. She smiled, looking at Basil, who was about five now. He was playing with Puck, trying to annoy Sabrina. It was working.

She really loved her little brother.

"Why don't you join them?" a voice asked from behind her.

Red turned around and saw a boy behind her, about her age, blonde with green eyes- a fairy.

"I don't mind being in the background," Red said.

"You sure?" the boy asked. "I thought so too 'til I actually went out and started making myself noticed."

Red thought about that. He... might have a point.

"Go on," the boy said.

Red took a deep breath and went out to get noticed.

* * *

**I am a Rock, Simon and Garfunkel**

Sabrina was determined to be alone. She'd been alive for nearly three centuries, and everyone had left her at some point, so she was pretty sure she'd be far better off staying alone. Her family wanted her gone, after all.

And if you didn't talk to people, they couldn't hurt you.

She didn't want to think of how she'd lost her friends, her family, and... well. She'd said she wouldn't think about that. It hurt too much.

So now she was a reader. She was an extra, in the background, on the outside. She knew when they needed her- she had her ways, and she still loved them (even if they didn't love her- but she wasn't going to think about that). She'd send them things when they needed help, messages and gifts that would arrive just when they were needed most, or before they knew they'd need them at all, sometimes.

She wouldn't let herself think she was lonely, though. She was happy this way.

Most of the time.

But sometimes she wished someone would come and force her to talk to them.

* * *

**King of Anything, Sara Bareilles**

Daphne and Pinocchio tried dating for a little while when they were both about thirteen- physically, of course. He was much older, for real.

It didn't work out to well. And his age might have had something to do with it, possibly. It was probably also the fact that he wasn't fully mature yet (he'd be an _adult_ then).

But whatever the reason, the thing that bugged Daphne the most was how _sure_ he was of everything. He was planning out her whole life the whole time they were together, seeing where she could be in ten years, trying to push her forward, always telling her she needed to improve her grades, wanting to convince her that she wasn't living up to her potential, and trying to get her to pick a different career path- he didn't think private detective was anything that would _ever_ work out for her for real, even if her family had been doing it for generations.

Finally, when they were Sacred Grounds, on one of their few actual dates, when he spent the whole time lecturing her, Daphne decided she'd had enough.

"Seriously?' she asked him. "Who died and made you king?"

Pinocchio looked up at her suddenly and asked, "What?"

"I'm tired of your lectures," Daphne told him. "So... Sorry." She smiled at him. "I really do like you. I just can't stand you."

Pinocchio looked confused.

Daphne got up and spelled it out for him: "I'm breaking up with you." Then she left and walked hom.

* * *

**One Step at a Time, Jordin Sparks**

Daphne wanted to grow up. She wanted to be treated like an adult. And she wanted to be a mature, functional member of the family, one people counted on. She wanted to be a full-fledged Grimm- _now_.

It was honestly getting on Sabrina's nerves a bit. Honestly? She was ten. She had to face the fact that she was not as old as other people. Even if she'd saved the world when she was seven, she still wasn't a grown-p, and there was nothing she could do about it.

And Sabrina would give anything to have her childhood back, so she was really frustrated by how much Daphne wanted hers over with already.

"Relax," she told her, one day.

"What?" Daphne asked.

"You'll get there someday," Sabrina said. "To where you want to be. Mom and Dad will give you more responsibility when you're older."

"But I want them to do it _now_," Daphne protested.

"Yeah, I know," Sabrina rolled her eyes. "We can all tell, Daphne. But life doesn't work that way. I grew up fast when I was your age because I had to. But I still had a lot to learn. So do you. So you're going to have to wait."

Daphne sighed. "I don't want to wait."

"Nobody ever wants to wait," Sabrina agreed. "But you're a smart girl, so you'll figure out ways to deal with it."

Daphne sighed and smiled. "Fine," she said, "You win. I'll learn to wait."

* * *

**Who Knew, Pink**

Sabrina and Puck had started dating when they were seventeen. It had been a wonderful time. They'd been in love, they'd been happy, they'd fought less often, and they'd seen each other more.

He'd told her he loved her, that they were going to be together forever, that he was going to grow as old as she wanted with her. She'd told him that she loved him too, that she'd try to loosen up for him, since he was giving up so much for her. They'd sparred together, laughed together,, watched movies together, gone everywhere.

And then it all changed.

She'd believed him.

She should have known better. Should have listened to her dad, listened to Mustardseed- they'd both said this was not normal for Puck. She should have remembered the boy she met when she was eleven.

She should have remembered that eventually, everyone let her down somehow.

And now he was gone. She might never see him again.

She'd thought he'd come back, at first. She'd waited for him. But he'd never come back.

And then she gave up.

And then there was Bradley.

And then Puck had the audacity to show up. Now she didn't know what to believe.

* * *

**AN~ Reviews are nice, if you want to give them to me. Which was your favorite?**


End file.
